random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CompliensCreator00/New Spongebob Rant
I know I've already said this a bunch of times but.... I'm not a big fan of New Spongebob. Though I haven't explained why so, here is why. 1. Jokes For a while, New SB used Toilet jokes. But fans got mad at that, so they got rid of that. But this only sent them closer to doom. The jokes they use are of no quality and unnecessary! The entire I dunno I say about minute-long glove-pun sequence in R.I.P. Glove World had nothing funny about it except that you were probably making fun of it. The jokes have only gotten worse and are gonna get worse. In fact, they still even seem to have the toilet jokes whilst fans don't notice! Fatrick's (I put an F there on purpose) butt was CLEARLY showing in Glove World R.I.P. (which so far for it's stupid plot and bad jokes is on my least favorite episodes.) as well as the whole episode Squid Baby. Especially the beginning. Which will be explained further in the next section. 2. Characters Have you noticed something? Yeah. That's right. Almost NONE of the characters are likable. I'll go over each one. Spongebob Yeah. That's right. Starting off with the main character. Who used to be the lovable yellow kitchen sponge is now the psycopathic stalker square. The new writers seemed to forget who Spongebob is. He actually was somewhat intellegent and was able to survive in Nature, as seen in Nature Pants and he knows almost everything about boating as seen in Boating School. But that went down the drain. Now Spongebob has a brain the size of a pin and thinks that it's okay to stalk Squidward 24/7! You say he's not stalking? Is this not stalking? So yeah. Looking at Squidward naked is clearly okay. Talking about how creepy and dumb Spongebob is... Patrick Y'now what I said about Spongebob having a very small brain? Well if you were to say Patrick had a brain that small, you'd be false. His brain is nonexistant! He barely says anything funny and has an estimated IQ of -10 (at least in my views) so got it? He was already dumb, but at least in a good way. But they completely said "Nope. He's dumb, he has the IQ of a subatomic particle." Talking about subatomic particles.... Sandy Sure Sandy likes science, but not in a good way. All she ever DOES now is science, why, she was barely talking about much Science in seasons 1-3 and now she doesn't know of anything else! What happened to the fact she lives in Texas? What happened to her Karate love? They do have episodes for that, but they only come out like, once per season. So yeah. She likes science too much. Sure she liked science, but not that much. Talking about not being much like their old selves.... Gary Are worms the dogs of Bikini Bottom? Apparentley not! Are Snails? Of course! Gary have gone from cat to dog to mawg. If you get the reference you rock. Anyways, Gary is way to human/dog and barely cat. Sure he meows but other than that he's not 1% cat. He is way too intelligent. Plus they're making snails like dogs. Their using chew toys and doing tricks! Some chew toys are even shaped like fire hydrants! If I checked this is meant for a dog, not a cat... erm... snail. Talking about being overexaggerated... Mr. Krabs He've gone from very greedy, to criminal greedy! He is to the point where he is not only very greedy but comitting crimes! He tried actually selling grease. Just plain grease! He is doing anything to get money, no matter how illegal it is. Talking about illegal.... Mrs. Puff She's gone from the point where she was simply annoyed by Spongebob to the point where she wants to kill him! That's right. Kill him. But I can see why, after being annoyed by such a brainless guy for so many years on every tuesday, I'd inda wanna kill him too. But it still is wrong. Talking about hatred towards Spongebob.... Squidward Ah, the only good character left. Feel glad he didn't actually kill himself. He's not annoying, a criminal, or overexaggerated. He's just a typical jerk as he's usually annoyed. So why put this here? WellI needed something to calm you down throughout all these bad characters. But talking about bad (*sigh* Why must this peaceful section end?) Plankton He's probably the most mild of the bad characters, and a bit more likable, but that doesn't mean he's too good. He doesn't need that big a rant but now, instead of simply stealing the formula, he's trying to destroy Mr. Krab's resturaunt! What is he supposed to steal if he has no resturaunt? Talking about villains... Man Ray I wish I had a photo of fat Man Ray here so I could say "Moving on!". But let's juist pretend there's one so... Moving on! Where could our heroes be now? Talking about heroes... Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Yep, even 2 of the best characters left were ruined. But only recently in the episode with a name so long I don't wanna say it. That was pretty recent. But now they're not even doing anything and always coming up with excuses. As seen in the 2nd, they'd help someone even if they're taking a bath! But now, they won't help because of Ice Cream! So yeah... there's more but this is about all I can think of. Moving on! 3. Plots There are about no good plots around. They've gotten to the point they're copying old plots! Someone's in the Kitchen With Sandy is a lot like Imitation Krabs if you didn't notice. But that's not it! Home Sweet Rubble is almost the same as Home Sweet Pineapple! (Yeah! They ripoffed my favorite episode!) Still unconvinced, well now they're moving on to copying 4 & 5 plots! In season 9, there's an episode where Mr. Krabs fires Spongebob so he can save money, but Spongebob keeps coming back! In Bummer Vacation, Krabs made SB take a vacation to save money but he keeps coming back. Similar eh? I say so. Conclusion New Spongebob has a lot of this crap, so hope you agree with my rant. Cuz it's the truth. You must face it, if you're a hardcore SB fan, you're gonna have to let go soon. Sorry guys but New Spongebob is no good. video for tl;dr Category:Blog posts Category:Comp Rants